


Maybe it is the end

by Robron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron/pseuds/Robron
Summary: Aaron makes a huge decision about his future. Is it really what he wants? Will he ever give himself a chance to be happy? Will Robert ever learn from his mistakes?





	1. Moving on?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, before you read, if you are a huge fan of Aaron and Robert only being with each other, then the first chapter might not be for you.  
> All constructive criticism is welcome. I'll delete insults and swearing. xx

The day after Aaron said to Alex that he didn't want him he woke up really thoughtful. He wasn't sure if it was the best choice he could've made. Later, Aaron went to the pub for lunch, this time with Adam.

So he saw you with your hot doctor —said Adam giggling.

Yeah, didn't up very well —answer Aaron shortly.

I can imagine why —said Adam understanding.

Yeah, well, I don't think we'll have that situation again —said Aaron grumpy.

Why not? Don't you think he'll have to face Alex and you eventually? —replied Adam confused.

There is no a " _Alex and me_ " —said Aaron a bit uncomfortable.

Oh —Adam realized— is it because of what happened yesterday with Robert? Was it that bad? Listen, mate, don't worry about it, I'm sure other lads'll come around... eventually —pointed Adam.

No, it's not because of what Robert did —answered Aaron quickly.

Okay... —said Adam clearly don't getting it.

I ditched him —said Aaron almost like regretting it.

Mate! —Adam spoke out— he was a top bloke, you know that, right? Why did you do it?

Yeah, yeah, I know, it's just... Everything... With Robert. It's a fresh wound that's all —said Aaron.

Yeah, but Aaron, he's having a baby with Rebecca you know that —pointed Adam— you might want to reconsider your options, do you want a happy ending or not?

Aaron was left thoughtful.

***

After work, Aaron went to his house and thought about his conversation with Adam. He wasn't sure if going for Alex, of course if he still wanted him after what he said, or choosing Robert again, after everything he had put him through. Liv was out with Gaby, who just arrived from Australia and Aaron had the house to himself. After thinking for a while he decided he was hungry so he went to David's to buy some food.

That'd be £5.50, please —said David.

Here you go —answered Aaron giving the money.

And... here's your change. Cheers.

Aaron left the business when he met Finn outside. Aaron noticed that Finn got clearly uncomfortable. Like he was embarrassed because of something.

'Alright?' —asked Aaron politely.

'Yes' —said Finn awkwardly confirming Aaron's suspicious that something was going on with him. Aaron glanced at him.

Actually. No —added Finn— can we talk in private? —Aaron nodded confused. They went to Aaron's.

Well... —said Finn.

Spit it out —demanded Aaron.

I feel really sick telling you this. But I thought you should know. Today, I saw something really perturbing at Home Farm... And has to do with Robert —explained Finn.

Alright, what is it? —Aaron couldn't help but feel curious.

Well, turns out that... I found him into bed with... —Aaron could felt his heart broke.

Rebecca —added Aaron. Assuming that they were going to play happy family without him after all.

No, actually, it wasn't Rebecca —Aaron got really confused.

What? Who then? —asked Aaron.

It was... Lawrence —said Finn. Aaron opened his eyes wide open. Aaron could feel deep disgust in that moment. Aaron didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, processing the information in his head.

I just thought you should know —said Finn. Aaron forgot he was still there.

Are you sure? —asked Aaron, who still couldn't believe it.

I know what I saw —added Finn. After another moment of silence, Finn felt it was time to leave.

Well, I think I should get going —said Finn awkwardly. Aaron nodded still in disbelief. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't move for a moment and, when he did, he couldn't stop feeling disgust for his ex-husband. Robert was incredibly disgusting. He'd do anything to get the only thing he has always wanted: money. And if that took sleeping with the dad of his ex wife and the mother of his child it wasn't going to stop him. Aaron felt so sick. He sat in his sofa, still trying to process this perturbing information. And just wanted it to be fake, but Finn did seem convinced of what he saw. Aaron needed his peace. Once and for all.

+++

Aaron went to the scrapyard the next morning to do some paperwork. Everything to clear up his head. While he was doing it Robert stepped in the port-a-cabin and was surprised by Aaron.

Didn't you have enough fun last night that you have to come to work on a Saturday morning? —asked Robert angrily. Aaron ignored him.

Oh, you are ignoring now, aren't ya? Look, I didn't say anything thay wasn't true, sorry if I ruined your plans with Mr. Hot Doctor —continued Robert.

Are you gonna say something or just ignore me for the rest of your life? —said Robert clearly don't getting it. Aaron looked at Robert with disgust.

You are so disgusting —spoke Aaron out.

What? I'm sorry if I'm not allowed to be jealous of my husband going out with someone else —said Robert.

Ex-husband —pointed Aaron— and this has nothing to do with yesterday.

What is it, then? What have I done now? —asked Robert annoyed.

You... And Lawrence. You make me sick, Robert. You have no idea. Now please do one or I'll make you —said Aaron getting more and more angry.

Oh, Finn told you, then, I told him to keep his mouth shout —answered Robert like it was nothing.

So it is true, then?! Oh my God, Robert, you are so disgusting! Get out of my sight, now! —yelled Aaron standing up with tears in his eyes.

Aaron, do you really think I'd sleep with, Lawrence? Seriously? —added Robert with the same attitude.

Finn saw you! You can't deny it —answered Aaron.

Yeah, though he didn't really saw us doing anything —added Robert— I set Lawrence up.

What? —said Aaron confused.

Yes, I made the old man believe he took advantage of me while I was drunk and it worked —Aaron felt relief a bit, but it turned into anger quickly.

You did what?! —Aaron was glancing at Robert still with tears in his eyes.

I set him up. I'd never sleep with someone like him, you know me better than that —Robert said, sure of himself, getting near Aaron.

You make me sick to my stomach, Robert. Stay away from me, for good —answered Aaron quickly clearly overwhelmed by everything.

Come on, Aaron, don't be like that —said Robert soft.

Get out of my way, I can't stand you —said Aaron before passing through Robert and getting out of the cabin.

Aaron! —yelled Robert behind.

Leave me alone! —answered Aaron with grief. He realized Robert really was not well in the head.

Back in his house. Aaron was looking at his phone, doubting whether to call Alex or not. Maybe he took the decision too quickly but his phone was already calling Alex and he didn't know what to say.

Aaron? I thought you didn't want to hear from me again —answered Alex clearly surprised by Aaron's call.

Yeah, sorry about that, I guess it was a bit too much at the moment, you know? With my ex being there and all that —Aaron paused— Listen, I understand if you don't want to, but do you want to come over to mine? We could order something and just watch a film together or something, if you are up to —said Aaron awkwardly.

Wow —Alex reacted— uhmm, well that sounds excellent to be honest. Can't say no to you, can I? —Aaron smiled at the thought.

So... What about 8? —asked Aaron.

Sounds good to me —answered Alex cheerfully.

Alright, see you in a bit, then —Aaron hung up.

Meanwhile, Aaron prepared himself. Ordered a pizza and tried to clean his head from Robert. Aaron was sure that the man was really mentally ill. Aaron realized what he needed and, finally, did what was best for him. He heard the ring bell and knew who it was. He breathed out slowly and opened the door. There he was, the man of his dreams, standing there clearly happy for getting to have a chance with Aaron again. Alex came in and things went more than well.

The morning after, Aaron woke up with an arm holding him by his waist. The handsome man looked so good and peaceful while sleeping. Aaron woke him up with a kiss and Alex smiled at him and cuddle him. It was heaven.


	2. The right thing to do

Months passed by. Aaron and Alex were together and it killed Robert to look at them. Robert was left devastated. He didn't think Aaron would ever leave him for anyone. Rebecca got the child, little Mathew, and Robert thought that the best thing to do was to play happy family with Rebecca, since Aaron wasn't with him and it killed him in the inside.

Lawrence died, a heart attack, right before he could see his grandson. After that, Robert proposed to Rebecca, who was devastated because of Lawrence's death and of course she said yes.

Can you believe it? —said Liv, who overheard it from someone in the caffe— he's marrying that slapper after all.

Not our business —answered Aaron pretending to be okay, because he didn't really have a choice, did he? He had no right at the moment to be mad at Robert, Aaron had Alex in the end, didn't he?

I know, it's just... Why does it have to be her? —said Liv annoyed.

It's the mother of his child, it makes sense, doesn't it? —answered Aaron calmly. Liv thought about it and it did make some sense.

Why don't you marry Alex, then? —Liv demanded.

It doesn't work like that —said Aaron to his little sis— why don't we stop talking about marriages and go play the last videogame I bought?

Sounds good to me —answered Liv with a smile.

Few months later, the wedding day came across and Aaron was awared of it.

What are you thinking about? —asked Alex, who was cuddling with Aaron in the sofa and saw his boyfriend lost.

Nothing... I think I'm hungry —lied Aaron.

Should I cook us some lunch? —asked Alex politely, trying to make his boyfriend happy.

That'd be great. Cheers —answered Aaron with a fake smile. Alex kissed him and went to the kitchen.

The last months had been really good, at least it would've been to anyone with a right mind, but Aaron wasn't one of those, was he? Alex made always sure there was food in the fridge, he was at Aaron's pretty much everyday and quite lived there as well. The first weeks were just perfect, but then Aaron realized that it wasn't what he wanted, what was wrong with him? How could he not fall for someone like Alex? Even after Robert proposed to Rebecca, why couldn't he just move on like everyone else did. It was amazing how fast everyone in his closed circle forgot about Robert. They were all thrilled with Alex. Everytime Alex got into a room, everyone would smile at him. Chas, Paddy, Adam, even Victoria. They all knew Alex was perfect for him. Liv as well was so happy to see Alex around but after a while she was a bit uncomfortable, even though she didn't show it.

Aaron didn't tell Alex, but the reason behind his mood was that it was Rebecca and Robert's wedding that day. Alex and Aaron ate lunch together, boring as usual, and then Aaron told Alex he'd go to the scrapyard to work.

I thought you didn't work on Saturdays —said Alex nicely smiling at his boyfriend.

Yeah I don't but I need catch up with some paperwork —lied Aaron— I'll be back before you even realize.

Alex smiled at Aaron, hold him by his waist and gave him a soft kiss. Aaron kissed him back and then smiled at him falsely, Aaron kicked himself for feeling like this. He was supposed to love Alex, but even after all this months what he felt for him was nothing like the tiniest part of what he felt for Robert. Alex told Aaron 'I love you' a couple of times already, but Aaron didn't say it back. It was awkward and he knew it.

Instead of going to the scrapyard, Aaron went for a walk through the village. He saw the church where Robert and Rebecca where supposed to be getting married today. Apparently it wasn't time yet since he couldn't see anyone inside and the decoration was intact. Aaron went inside the church and saw around. Everything seemed right, except a door that was open at the end, where Aaron could see someone. Aaron's curiosity made him go nearer and nearer until he could hear a soft cry. It was definitely a man, Aaron got nearer enough and finally opened the door. What he saw was one of the saddest things he had ever seen. Robert was there, crying his eyes out and didn't even care that someone came in, he was sitting on the floor giving his back to the door. Robert calmed down a bit when he heard the door but didn't stop, he didn't know that it was Aaron.

Who is it? —asked a broken Robert— Diane?

Aaron didn't answer just yet. He was stunned by the image.

Victoria? —Robert didn't turn around yet.

Keep guessing —answered Aaron and Robert immediately recognized his voice.

Aaron?! —said Robert, standing up and turning around. Their eyes met and they felt lost without each other.

Robert... What's going on? —asked Aaron gently.

Aaron... —said a fragile Robert— you know I don't want Rebecca. I never have. But it's the right thing to do, for little Mathew, for everyone —Aaron understood what Robert meant. Aaron himself was trying so hard to do the right thing by being with Alex.

I lost you forever now, haven't I? You are with Alex now and he's perfect. I don't blame you for choosing him —said Robert with tears in his eyes. Aaron remained silent.

It's just... If I could change anything. I would've chosen you... at the beginning. We would've been so happy together. I was too blind to see it. I loved you since that first kissed we shared and I don't think I'll ever stop. I don't know what you've done to me but you are everything I want, you are everything I have always wanted —said Robery clearly suffering. Aaron's heart melted. He couldn't see Robert like this.

I'm sorry, Aaron —continued Robert— for everything I've done. I know I don't deserve a happy ending after everything I put you through, that's why I'm marrying Rebecca. But you, you deserve to be the happiest. And I really hope you and Alex are, he is a top bloke, everyone keeps saying it like I don't know but I do —Robert was a mess and thought for a little moment his next words.

I love you, Aaron. I'm sorry I destroyed your life. It's what I do, specially with the people I love the most —Robert let himself fall onto the floor again. He looked so miserable. Aaron was shocked but managed to sit at the side of Robert and put a hand in his knee.

You didn't destroy my life —said Aaron after a pause.

The truth is that... I can't stop loving you either. And, believe me, I tried. I don't think I'll ever be able to not love you —Aaron finally spoke. Robert's face enlightened, they shared a look and went for it. They kissed each other passionately. They needed each other and they knew it. They closed the door and took off their clothes. They couldn't stop kissing and feeling each other's touch. It was what they had always wanted, and they knew it. They could feel their hearts burning with desire and love. They had missed each other like mads. It was mad how much they loved each other.


End file.
